


Bow and Arrow

by garands



Series: Zutara Month 2k16 [10]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, more dogs, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garands/pseuds/garands
Summary: “I can’t believe you named your dog Arrow, couldn’t you come up with anything else?”“No,” she huffed. “Be glad I didn’t name him Lucky or Buster, besides, now you have to name yours Bow.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> for day 10 (bows)

When Katara had accidentally taken in a stray no one thought too much of it. She worked by a veterinary clinic, she’d get the information she needed and then drop it off at a rescue or no-kill shelter. No one had actually expected her to adopt it. Especially not her roommate.

“Okay, walk me through this one more time,” he sat on the couch opposite the freshly bathed dog. Arrow. _Who names their dog Arrow?_ “You saw him out on the street-“

“Limping, he was limping.”

“He was _limping_ through the street and you decided to bring him home. To the apartment you share with me. Your boyfriend. Who is highly allergic to most breeds of dogs.”

Katara shifted next to him, furrowing her brow. “Yeah, but…He would’ve died, Zuko.”

Zuko didn’t mind the dog much, he wasn’t allergic to him anyway. Only long-haired. But it was still a shock to him when he walked into the foyer and a fifty pound dog jumped onto him.

“I can’t believe you named your dog Arrow, couldn’t you come up with anything else?”

“No,” she huffed. “Be glad I didn’t name him Lucky or Buster, besides, now you _have_ to name yours Bow.”

His eyebrows shot up. “Oh? When was that decided?”

“The minute I saw you petting him. Don’t think I didn’t see you earlier today. You like him, and I like him. And he needs a home, we have a home. It’s not a coincidence.” Katara bumped his shoulder with hers. “So, are we keeping him?”

Zuko sighed. “Sure, but I’m not explaining this to the landlord.”

 

 


End file.
